


Out There/Out Here

by deltadiva



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Free Verse, Freeform, M/M, a bit angsty?, baby's first roadrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltadiva/pseuds/deltadiva
Summary: A free verse poem about two Junkers who are separate entities "out there" but become one "out here". Written mainly in the POV of Roadhog. This poem may make the reader shed a tear and have a critical case of the feels :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got sucked into the Roadrat fandom in every aspect, from cute fluff to extreme NSFW. I've wanted to make my contribution to this beautiful fandom, but I've racked my brain on how to do so. Therefore, instead of writing a lengthy fanfic, I chose to let my loose thoughts about the couple out in a free verse poem.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, this is my first Roadrat so it won't be perfect! Feel free to leave some feedback for me, so I can be encouraged to write more. This was really fun to write so obviously I want to do more!

Out there he is known as Roadhog.

Out there, he was a monster. A force to be reckoned with. A one-man apocalypse. 

Out there, he was a stone cold killer, not an ounce of sympathy in him. He killed numbers of men, not counting how many. Anyone got in his way, they were as good as dead.

Out there, he was alone. Didn't need anyone. Always out for #1: him, himself, and he. Always mad at the world. Always full of scorn and hate

Out there…

But not out here.

Out here, he has a purpose outside of the objective. Something to live for besides the next pay day.

Out here, he is needed by someone. Someone follows him around like a lovesick puppy. Someone is always wanting his attention. Aching for his praise. Begging for his touch as if it were life and death.

Out here, he isn't just a business partner, not just a bodyguard. He's a partner-in-crime, a companion, a friend. A lover.

Out here, he is Mako. And Mako is loved.

LOVED. 

Loved by a man who's hair is on fire most of the time, patchy from all of the radiations and detonations he had been a part of. 

A man who's obsessed with violence as much as Roadhog was, except it was a bit more on the explosive side. A man with bomb-making in his bloodstream. 

A man with a laugh so shrill and maniacal it could shatter glass, with a grin so jagged and toothsome it would put the Cheshire Cat to shame. With a gold-capped tooth as an added bonus.

A man who had seen hell as Roadhog did, with a broken past that literally cost him an arm and a leg. 

Out there, this man was known as Junkrat. He was a Junker who did what he could to survive. He used his violent hobby to get through life as well as through boredom. 

Out there is where he met Roadhog and made a pact with him. Fifty-fifty share of the loot if they did heists together.

Out there became out here when Junkrat realized how he started to feel about his lackey. Lackey, no. PARTNER.

Out here, Junkrat becomes Jamison. Jamie. 

And out here…Jamie loves Mako. 

It was also out here when Mako realized how he felt about his boss. Boss, no. Partner-in-crime, companion, friend. 

…Lover.

Out here, Mako discovered that he loved Jamie.

They confessed their love out here. They made love out here.

Out here is the safe place, away from out there. All wrongs were rights out here. All sorrows were joys, all pain was sweet gain. 

For Mako and Jamie, out here was home. And there's no place like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting this far. What did you think of my poem? Please don't hesitate to let me know. Enjoy your day! ;)


End file.
